1. Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging apparatuses which each have a focus lens driven by a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional imaging apparatus, such as a digital camera, drives its focus lens by using a motor, in an auto-focusing mode (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010-79250, for example). Some imaging apparatuses each use a rotary encoder coupled with the motor to detect the position and/or rotation number of the motor. For example, in the imaging apparatus having a collapsible prime lens, the rotary encoder is sometimes used to detect the position of the motor that drives the focus lens. Such a rotary encoder rotates in synchronization with the motor, and outputs a pulse signal. A controller of the imaging apparatus counts the number of the pluses output from the rotary encoder, thereby allowing the detection of the position and/or rotation number of the motor.